The Streak
The Streak refers to the period of overwhelmingly well-received winners during the later seasons of Survivor, which was infamously broken by Pirate Percy's win in Survivor: Creepypasta. History Although it is often debated when the Streak actually began, some fans speculate it began as early as Survivor Smash Bros., while some believe it did not start until as late as Eras. In the first possible theory, the Streak began following Mewtwo's win in SSB. The season proved to be extremely popular with a critically acclaimed cast. Due to the large number of popular players, Mewtwo's victory was met with great praise. In the season following, "Makoto Yuki"'s victory was also acclaimed, where was quickly ranked among one of the most popular winners in online polls, despite being new. Once again, Variety 4 was heavily praised for its great cast, so the winner was more likely than not going to be a popular one. The split between fans began with Herman Post's win in Survivor: The Kennel. While he was not seen as a bad winner by the general public, the season's lackluster theme made it hard to follow for many. Even still, given his competition, Herman is often viewed as an acceptable winner. In the second theory, some fans believe that the Streak began in Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit, where the incredibly popular Mileena finally won after her fourth time competing. Mileena's win was met with praise and celebration, marking a milestone in Survivor history. In the following season, the major underdog Lyn managed to overcome all odds and emerge victoriously, being regarded as one of the best winners of the later generation. Following Lyn was the Riddler in Survivor: Arkham, who was one of many players held in high regard throughout the season. Although all three members of the final three were immensely praised, the general public found the Riddler's victory to be the most "wholesome and fitting." In Survivor: World of Memes, Shrek managed to emerge victoriously after being cheered on by countless viewers for the entirety of the competition. At this point, the fanbase developed the term "The Streak" to describe this period in time, keeping up with the winners and tracking the positive reception they received, most notably being referenced in the famous show, SpongeBob Has a Podcast. The Streak came to a conclusion when Pirate Percy emerged victoriously in Survivor: Creepypasta, despite receiving minimal screentime and doing little to contribute to the flow of the season. The fans referred to him as a "floater", and one of the most forgettable winners of all time. With an 11% approval rating on the SHAP website, based on 9,634 votes, the Streak was broken. The Curse During the Creepypasta season, the contestants were called out by production a number of times for practicing dark magic. One example of this included Eyeless Jack cursing the competition so that everyone would feel unwell during a reward challenge, forcing the challenge to be canceled. Although Jack was not removed from the competition, he was voted out later that same episode. What many speculate to be the Streak breaker occurred during the first episode of the merger. Smile Dog's sanity began dropping as the competition continued, and it reached the point where the contestant put a curse on the game, specifically targeted at popular player, Homicidal Liu. In the following days, weird, unexplained events began occurring, including more frequent arguing among the cast, food running out, and alliances betraying each other with little reasoning behind it. Many believe this curse led to the breaking of the Streak. Members